Problem: On Monday, Stephanie and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Gabriela to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 61.83 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 26.51 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Stephanie in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Ishaan was 35.32 seconds faster than Stephanie.